Just One Question
by justagirl8225
Summary: Is it really asking for too much, when all you want to do is ask just one question? (One-shot, Lita-John Cena. Complete)


**Just One Question**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

**Spoilers: **No

**Rating: **Tame

**Pairing:** You'll see

**Summary: **Is it asking for too much when all you want to do is ask just one question?

**Notes: **While in the midst of preparing updates to Living with the Consequences and Without Regrets, this popped into mind. And seeing as how this particular bit of work wouldn't fit with either story, voila! This one shot was born.. Rosters are joined, no real set timeline, alliances/friendships/associations are by my choosing.. .. Well, just read and let me know what you think.

………………..

It was just another Monday evening before RAW, as Lita arrived in the parking garage. She figured, that the arena crew was already setting up the stage for Heat, while the ring had long since been up. Most of Lita's friends on the roster were already there, the redheaded Diva opting to travel to the arena with boyfriend of one and a half years- John Cena. A part of her was still in disbelief that it had been one year, the Queen of Extreme always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She admitted yes, her past relationships hadn't been terrible, but the relationship she was currently in had been nothing but expected. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, the redhead recalling the date that had lead to it all.

It had been the mastermind of Dawn Marie; at that point in time, she had given up on a relationship of her own .. And had instead turned her efforts to hooking up all of her single pals. Lita had to give the New Jersey native credit where credit was due, Dawn had set up a then heartbroken Trish with Randy Orton. And although Trish and Randy were in one of their off-phases, when they were together it was a solid relationship. Dawn's next project, so to speak, had been Victoria and Tyson Tomko. Come to think of it, when Lita had agreed to help, she had expected for said match to fail miserably. Not that she didn't trust Dawn's abilities -or at least she wouldn't say to her face- but that Victoria and Tyson were just opposites. Dawn had been persistent in the matter though, and here it was one and a half years later .. Victoria and Tyson were still going strong.

Then it had been her turn.

Dawn had agreed to a date with Eddie Guerrero, but only if it could be a double date. She had left the choice of Lita's date up to Eddie, and the redhead had protested adamantly against it. But, Dawn being Dawn, had coaxed her into it. In the end, Dawn relented, but had said that Lita had to at least sit through the movie. After that, she could leave .. But the brunette was certain that Lita wouldn't. .. turns out, Dawn was right. They had gone to see some comedy and afterwards they were taken to the Chelsea Pier. All in all, it had been one of the more relaxing, memorable and out of the ordinary dates the redhead had been on in awhile. And, after that night, not only had Lita seemingly settled into a relationship .. But so had Dawn. That part surprised her, but Eddie and Dawn just clicked.

"Li…?"

The redhead snapped out her trip down memory lane, "Yeah?"

John grinned, "We've been sittin' in the car for almost five minutes now."

"Oh," Lita smiled sheepishly, unbuckling her seat belt then. "Guess we should go in, huh?"

John merely nodded, "Actually I-"

"Crap," Lita turned her attention to the cell phone in her pocket. "Damn it, sorry babe but-"

"Yeah I got it.." John rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I'll just go get our stuff."

The redhead beamed, leaning over plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thanks .. It's just Dawn and-"

"No biggie," Cena shrugged his shoulders as he exited the vehicle. "Really, it's no biggie.."

"Where are you missy?"

"We just got here nosey." Lita rolled her eyes as she slipped out of the vehicle. "Why? What's so important that-"

"Trish is in tears, Stacy's having a nervous breakdown and-"

"So, what else is new?"

"Will you be here soon?'

"I'm here now Dawn, I just hafta get to the locker room."

"Well hurry up and-"

"Yeesh," Lita rolled her eyes as she shut the phone, "You'd think they were going to fall apart or something."

John raised an eyebrow in question, "What's goin' on?"

"Oh the usual," Lita replied casually as she took one of his hands in hers. "Nervous break downs, crying fits, fashion disasters."

"I see." John nodded solemnly, "So is this gonna call for one of your girl sessions or something?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, the two lazily making their way to the arena. "Or something I guess .. Probably after the show."

"Well as long as they don't need ya on Wednesday."

Lita snorted, "Sugar, even if they did? I wouldn't let 'em find me.. I have more important places to be."

"Damn right 'bout that," John tugged lightly on her hand. "An' you told Dawn she can't follow us, right?"

Lita rolled her eyes, the two standing off to the side of the double doors. "Yes I told her she can't follow us.. Lord knows that meddling woman almost ruined our last vacation."

"Almost?" John echoed incredulously, "Woman, we never had any time alone."

"Okay, so she did ruin it." Lita conceded with a slight shrug, "But this time she won't so .. Don't worry about it, k?"

He set down the two gym bags slung over his shoulder, a hand reaching upwards to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Promise?"

Lita nodded solemnly, "Promise."

"Good," He lowered his face to hers, kissing the tip of her nose before he brushed his mouth over hers. "Well, can't keep El Nosy waiting long.."

The redhead rolled her eyes, reaching to open the door when it was swung open for her.

"Oh hey Li, hey John .. Sorry about the door." One of the usual road crew members greeted the couple with a smile. "Can one of you give me a hand?"

"Sure," The redhead replied with a strained smile, "What's up?"

"Deliveries for the Diva's." the crew member admitted with a frown, "Lillian, Trish, Victoria and Torrie all have flowers .. And-"

"I got it," Lita cut the woman off abruptly, her hand leaving John's shortly after. "I'm heading there anyway so.."

"Thanks a bunch." She grinned fully, thrusting four oversized bouquets, a bunch of balloons and two gift bags at the redhead. "I really owe you."

"I'll see you later babe," Lita tossed a grin over her shoulder, before she disappeared through the doors.

"Yup.." John nodded in response, reaching down to grab their stuff. "I'll see you later."

……

"Make way for the walking Fed-Ex truck."

"Li..?"

"No, it's a walking gift shop Trish."

"What is all that?"

"It's stuff, that's what it is." Lita huffed, peering through the flowers. "Trish, Torrie, Victoria and Lillian .. Come collect your flowers or I'm tossing them."

"Oooh, Lillian got roses again," Dawn teased easily, "What is this? The third week in a row?"

"At least," Victoria winked to the brunette then, "Someone must really like you Lil."

Lillian smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm sure it's just a fan or something."

"Uh huh," Dawn nodded slowly, "Then what does the card say this time?"

Lillian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a small gasp emitting when she opened the card.

"Well?" Dawn prompted as Lita handed her a gift bag. "What does it say?"

Lillian's flush deepened, "He wants to meet me tonight."

"Awww.." Trish, Torrie, Stacy and Victoria chorused in unison.

"How sweet!"

"Congratulations," Joy offered with a grin, "And be sure to tell us all about it tomorrow."

"Oh, Joy.." Lita walked to the brunette Diva, "This gift bag is for you .. And Jackie? These balloons are for you."

"Sooo…" Trish sent a sly look to the redhead, "Do you have any plans for your anniversary?"

Lita snorted, "If we did I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh you're no fun," Trish pouted playfully as she brought the bouquet up to her nose, "Will you two be here tomorrow?"

"Nope," Lita replied breezily, "Our anniversary is tomorrow and by all miracles, we managed to get the day off."

"And what about you Vikki?" Dawn turned her attentions to the raven haired Diva. "Is Tyson taking you anywhere?"

"No," Victoria replied shortly, "At least nowhere we can be found."

Dawn pouted, "Well you're no fun either."

"And what about you Dawn, huh?" Lita raised an eyebrow as she settled on the bench. "Don't you and Eddie have plans?"

"We would, if four other people hadn't requested the time before us." She glanced pointedly between Victoria and Lita. "So, instead we're planning for Wednesday."

"It's been two years, hasn't it?" Trish sent a meaningful look to Victoria. "That's how long you and Ty have been together."

"Yup give or take a month anyway," Victoria nodded slowly as she settled her stuff in the locker. "I can't believe it.."

"Well, you and Randy would be going on two years," Dawn sent a look to the blonde Canadian Diva. "But that would require the two of you to actually put some effort into your relationship-"

"We do put effort into it."

"That doesn't involve the mattress mambo."

"Well," Trish huffed slightly as she settled on the bench. "What would you suggest then?"

"Duh," Dawn rolled her eyes, "Come to terms with your feelings, admit to the man that you love him and settle down."

Trish raised a brow, "You make it sound like I'm an old maid or something."

Dawn tsk'd. "Trish, you and Randy work. Don't take that for granted."

"Trish.." Lita interrupted smoothly, "Just take my word for it and agree with her .. Otherwise, you won't have a moment of peace."

"I am not that-"

"Oh yes you are," Victoria and Lita chorused in unison. "I mean, just last week you badgered poor Stacy until she-"

"But that worked didn't it?" Dawn sent a look to the leggy blonde. "Didn't it?"

"Well yeah," Stacy admitted with a smile, "I never thought it'd work but.."

"Who did you set her up with?"

"Triple H." Dawn stated matter of factly, "And Stacy said it worked out, so that just proves that I-"

"Just don't quit your day job dear." Lita smiled curtly, "Yes, you've done some good but-"

"Where's your stuff Li?" Torrie inquired then, "Or did you not bring it this week .. Again."

"My stuff.." Lita glanced around the locker room, "Is with John. He was carrying my bag, so I could bring all those flowers and crap and-"

"Uh huh," Dawn rolled her eyes, "Of course it's with John .. And when you go get your stuff, you'll be absent for at least all of the Heat tapings and-"

"Oh shut up, it was just that once."

"Yeah.." Trish conceded quickly, "This month anyway…unlike last month where it-"

"Yeah whatever," Lita swept her hair from her face. "I'm just gonna-"

"Grab your stuff, we know." Dawn waved off the redhead, "Go on .. And don't take too long this time."

……..

The redhead rolled her eyes as she crossed the length of the locker room. She knew it was all in fun and really she didn't mind .. But sometimes the combined efforts of Trish and Dawn were just too much. At any rate, the redhead navigated the hallways with practiced ease; weaving through the gathered masses of bodies in search of one locker room. Granted, she didn't know where John was that night, but if she could find at least one of the males on the roster .. Chances were good that she would find her boyfriend.

"Hey Li!"

The redhead spun on her heel, a smile shortly. "Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Did Trish get the flowers?"

"Yes she got them Randy." Lita smiled at the hopeful look on the usually cocky man's face. "She loved them, as always."

"Good.." Randy grinned fully, "Where are you heading anyway?"

"To find John." Lita glanced down the hallway, "He has my stuff."

"Ah," Randy nodded down the hall in the opposite direction. "We're over that way."

"Thanks.." The redhead smiled again, her arms swinging by her sides. "I'll-"

"I'll walk you down there," Randy offered finally, "I was heading back anyway."

Lita raised a brow as they turned, "So why were you heading this way?"

"Because you were."

"Right," Lita rolled her eyes, "So what message am I delivering to Trish this week?"

The Legend Killer smirked, "Actually .. This time it isn't for Trish."

Lita raised another eyebrow, "What do you mean it's not for Trish?"

"It's for Lillian," Randy explained shortly. "And it's not from me, it's from-"

"Her secret admirer?" Lita guessed in a second, "I don't know why Dave just doesn't come out and say something… Lillian is looking forward to meeting him after the show by the way."

This time Randy raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know it was Dave?"

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, the two coming to a stop soon after. "After spending as much time as I have around the three of you? Duh, Randy."

"So you won't say anything?"

The redhead nodded solemnly, "The secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Dave Batista queried as he joined the two just outside the locker room.

"Oh the usual," Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "You know .. Randy and I are planning to elope."

"Oh yeah that," Dave shook his head at the two, "Is it to Vegas this time or Mexico?"

"Actually, I thought we'd try Canada."

"You would."

"Oh shut up." Randy rolled his eyes, a hand reaching out to grasp the door knob. "Hey, how about New Orleans."

"Yeah .." Lita rolled her eyes, "We'll go during Mardi Gras and have the ceremony done in a graveyard."

"No," Dave corrected as he followed after the two, "You'll get married in the swamp, on one of those air boats."

"Movin' in on my girl again?" John pushed off the locker he was leaning against. "Man, how many times do I gotta whoop your ass before you get it through that thick head of yours."

The Diva tossed her hair over her shoulder, "You have my stuff again."

"I was gonna bring it down to ya."

"Of course you were," Lita rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sorry about earlier."

"S'all good." John replied as he dipped his face forwards. "Just make it up to me later."

Lita giggled, "I can do that.."

"Um, hello…?" Randy looked at the couple, "Get a room."

"We're in one already." John replied evenly, "Y'all get out."

"You can't kick me out of my own locker room."

"It's alright geeze," Lita stole another kiss before she wriggled out of John's arms. "I only stopped by to grab my stuff .. I don't even know what I'm scheduled for tonight."

"Baby, I got a lotta stuff I can schedule you for."

The redhead raised a brow, but said nothing as she crossed over to John's locker. "Later dear. .. Too many people around." she winked playfully to her boyfriend, shouldering her gym bag before she scampered off.

"Dude," Randy looked between the now closed door and John. "Have you asked her yet?"

"No," John replied with a shrug, "I tried this mornin' and Dawn showed up. I tried again at the airport, but again .. Dawn showed up. I was gonna ask her earlier when we got here, but she had to run off to deliver all those damn flowers."

"Did Lillian-"

"Yes Dave, she got the flowers."

"And-"

"According to Li, Lillian is looking forward to meeting you later."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"What's the problem now Dave?"

"I don't know what to wear."

John and Randy shook their heads then, the two turning their attention to unpacking their stuff for the night.

……….

By the time RAW finished taping that night; Lita had seen John a grand total of three times. Once was at the pre-show meeting, the next was between the Heat tapings and RAW and the last was by chance as she, Dawn and Trish were roaming through the hallways. It wasn't that she expected to spend every last minute with him .. It was just she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. The three times they had passed by each other, he had just seemed distant. Not overly distant, but just so consumed with .. Well, she wasn't quite sure what was bothering him, but she hoped it wasn't anything too big. Whatever the case, by the time RAW went off the air, she and Dawn had managed to talk Trish into 'fessing up to Randy. Lillian's secret admirer had also sent another note, requesting that the petite blonde meet him at the hotel lobby for drinks later. Victoria had disappeared not long after her match, and after Dawn had consulted with Eddie, it appeared that Tyson had also gone missing. All in all, it was a typical night for the redheaded Diva, and she was counting down the minutes until her short vacation started.

The redhead had left Lillian at the mercy of Dawn and Stacy, the two Diva's dead set on overhauling the unsuspecting ring announcer. Lita reasoned that Victoria and Tyson had left already, Joy was supposed to be heading out with Christian, while Christy was heading off with Maven. She noticed Trish talking to Randy as she exited the arena, the redhead waving in greeting before she scanned the area for signs of John. She wouldn't have to wait long though, for no sooner had her shoe set foot on the pavement did a pair of arms wrap around her form from behind. She offered a good natured grin and a kiss in greeting, the two separating shortly to trek to the rental car.

"We're all meeting in the lobby later," Lita mentioned when they reached the hotel. "Dawn said she'd stop by when everyone was ready to go."

"Alright," John shrugged as he shut the engine off. "Hey Li-"

"I am so relieved we have the next three days free," the redhead let out a sigh, "I mean, I love the job and all but."

"Yeah.." John unbuckled his seat belt then, "It'll be nice to get away for a bit."

"Very nice," Lita grinned as she unbuckled her seat belt, "I wanted to shower before we left so.."

"I'll get our stuff." John offered as they exited the vehicle, "You have the keycard right?"

The Diva held up the aforementioned piece of plastic. "Yup, I still have it .. I'll see you when you get up there."

"Yup.." John waved shortly as the redhead took off for the hotel. "See you when I get up there."

By the time John got up to their hotel room, Lita was already in the shower. That was all fine and dandy, and so to pass the time .. He put their stuff away. Or at the very least, he tossed his gym bag in one chair, the redhead's in another. He had showered at the arena, and he could see that Lita had already set out clothes for the night. And just as she was exiting the bathroom, he figured he would have the opportunity at that point to speak with her. But, of course .. He was wrong.

"Hey Li, can I-"

"John, can you see who's at the door?" the redhead glanced to the doorway, where there was in fact, a persistent knocking. "It could be Dawn, Trish, Stacy or Lillian."

John nodded absently, turning on heel to answer the caller. "Can I help you?"

"John, it's me." Dawn replied from the hallway. "Are you two ready yet?"

"She's getting dressed right now Dawn .. Why don't we just meet y'all down in the lobby?"

"We can wait here." Dawn persisted, "Just hurry it up, alright?"

"I'm hurrying," Lita tossed back with slight irritation, "I just got out of the shower a minute ago."

"Well hurry up," Dawn sighed loud enough for the two to hear, "We're going to a club instead of the lobby."

"Then y'all can wait a few more minutes." John replied before Lita could say a word. "We just got back to the hotel fifteen minutes ago, alright?"

"Then we'll just wait out here."

John rolled his eyes at the door, turning then, his eyes falling on the sight of the half dressed woman in front of him. "You want some help?"

Lita stuck out her tongue, "The zipper is caught on this shirt." she frowned in annoyance, her arms contorting as she struggled with said zipper.

"Then do you want some help?"

Lita raised a brow, "If you could please.."

John smirked in turn, "You only had to say so."

The redhead's movements stilled, John standing behind her to zip up the shirt.

"Thanks." Lita quirked a smile, a quick kiss placed to his cheek. "Now, to just find my shoes.."

"Li, before we go." John began as he leaned against the dresser, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright," Lita replied absently as she searched for her shoes. "What's up?"

"Well its-"

"Are you almost done?" Dawn beckoned from the hallway again, "We'd like to get out of here before the club closes."

"In a minute Dawn!" Lita rolled her eyes, resuming her search shortly. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Well, it's just .. We've been together now, for what? Eighteen months, right?"

"Eighteen months at midnight."

"An' livin' together for six months."

"Yes, that's right.." Lita trailed off as she finally found her shoes.

"You know I love you."

"And you know I love you."

"It's been a minute Lita!" Dawn's voice called out to them again. "Let's get a move on!"

John let out a short sigh, "Just one minute, okay?" he held up a hand to Lita as she moved from her spot. "I'll deal with them."

The redhead merely nodded, slipping her shoes on as John crossed the length of the hotel room. Her task next fell to the laces when John yanked the door open, one foot stepping into the hallway.

"Now look, I know y'all wanna get a move on and that y'all have been waitin'." He sent a look at the assembled, which consisted of Dawn, Trish, Stacy, Lillian, Eddie, Randy, Hunter and Dave. "I'm sorry to keep y'all waitin' but this time it's necessary."

Dawn raised an eyebrow in question, "And just what's so important-"

"Can a guy just have a few more minutes to propose?"

The New Jersey native shut her mouth quickly. "Take all the time you need .. We'll just wait here."

"Thank you." John nodded shortly before he stepped back into the hotel room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Now, back to what-"

"Did I just hear that right?"

"Well…yeah," John half shrugged, a hand reaching into a pants pocket. "I had this whole big, corny ass speech planned to but.." he trailed off, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "I've been tryin' to ask you since this morning."

Lita batted her lashes innocently, "You haven't asked me anything.."

John rolled his eyes in spite of it all, his hand moving from the pocket to reveal a small velvet box. He set the box in her right hand, taking her left hand in his. With his free hand, he opened the box to reveal a white gold band. The jewel was a black pearl, red tints when the light hit it and was offset by diamonds on the sides.

"I know you don't like the traditional stuff .. An' I ain't one for tradition either." He paused, locking eyes with her, a small smile forming on his face. "But, just this once.. " he trailed off again, removing the ring from the box. "Will you marry me?"

A soft smile appeared on her face, a tear glistening in her eye. "Yes."

He grinned fully, slipping the ring over her left ring finger. "I love you Li."

"I love you John." She glanced down to the ring on her finger, then back the blue eyes pinned upon her. "I love you so much."

"Well, I was kinda hopin' you would." John smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Should we tell 'em? Or keep 'em waitin?"

The redhead smirked, draping her arms over his shoulders. "They can wait.."

"No we can't!"

Lita rolled her eyes, gently dislodging her self from her fiancé's grasp. "If I don't show them the ring though, we won't have a moments peace."

He rolled his eyes right back, grabbing their jackets from the closet. "Shall we then?"

"Yeah.." she smiled softly, pausing to brush her lips over his. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back her."

She grasped the doorknob then, waiting a moment before it yanked open. The redhead could only shake her head as Dawn, Stacy, Trish, and Eddie tumbled over the threshold in a pile of arms and legs. She stepped over the pile and into the hallway, John quickly following suit. And while Lita showed off her ring to Lillian; Randy, Dave and Hunter offered their congratulations. Once the pile had disentangled from the floor, the redhead showed off the ring again .. And it was on that note, that the group finally left the hotel.

(Fin)


End file.
